


The Split

by Mythical_Mysterious_Author



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Ending, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Dark Kylo Ren, F/M, Redeemed Ben Solo, Reylo - Freeform, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythical_Mysterious_Author/pseuds/Mythical_Mysterious_Author
Summary: This takes place right after Ben and Rey defeat Emperor Palpatine. Ben saves Rey but the price is high, yet a second chance is given, but at a high cost. Nothing in life is fair, nor is winning Rey's heart. Ben Solo comes back from the dead, so does the monster. Will Ben be able to defeat his dark side once more?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The Split

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!!!! Here is another story I came up with!! I just want to explain something before the story begins. Parts if this chapter are from the book of TROS (just like Dangerous Game) and so if the tense of the story changes in some spots I apologize, I don't like writing in past tense. Anyways, ON TO THE STORY!!!!!!

Her diaphragm rose with a breath, and her warm hand covered his. Her eyes lit up.

Rey seemed surprised to see him. She sat up but didn’t draw away.

They stared at each other for a moment. He waited for her to understand what had just happened. It would be okay if she left him behind now. Got on with her life without a backward glance at him. It’s what she should do.

Instead she smiled, and she whispered, “Ben!”

She was glad to see him. Glad to be with him in this moment. It was the greatest gift she could have given him.

His heart was full as Rey reached for his face, let her fingers linger against his cheek. And then wonder of wonders, she leaned forward and kissed him. A kiss of gratitude, acknowledgement of their connection, celebration that they’d found each other at last.

But then she drew back, concern on her face. She could feel him growing cold.

Ben smiled at her.

He had given Rey back to the galaxy. It wouldn’t atone for the darkness he’s wrought, but it was what he could do.

Ben Solo had no regrets as he collapsed to the ground. The Force reached for him in welcome. His final awareness was of Rey, clasping his hands with her own.

* * *

Rey stood over the place Ben had fallen, staring down at his empty tunic. Tears streamed down her face.

He had sacrificed everything for her.

She did not mourn Kylo Ren. She would never mourn Kylo Ren. But she dearly would have _loved_ the chance to get to know Ben Solo. It felt like half of her was missing, and she supposed it was.

The girl who had felt alone for all those years on Jakku had been part of a dyad the whole time. And just when she’d discovered that precious connection, that incredible oneness, it was ripped away.

She retrieved her lightsabers and sprinted from the ruined cathedral; tears rolled down her eyes.

* * *

His eyes open, blinding white light is all he can see. A strong sense of the Force flowing through and around him.

“You have done well.” The voice, loud and clear, coming from all directions. It startles him.

“Where am I?” He can’t even see his own body, just the white light.

“It doesn’t matter.” A figure slowly starts to form in front of him. “You have a choice to make.”

“I don’t understand.” The figure slowly becomes clearer. It is his grandfather, Anakin Skywalker.

“You have a choice that was never given to me.” Anakin smiles at him.

“What is it?” He can’t believe he finally can lay eyes upon his great grandfather, he never thought he would ever have the opportunity to talk to him.

“Go back to Rey or stay and join us.” There is only peace in Anakin’s eyes, it spreads calmness all over him.

“I can go back to Rey?” What he would give to see her smile one more time.

“Yes, but there is a slight catch.” Another figure starts to fade in next to Anakin. “You will be able to stay with her if, you can beat Kylo Ren.” The figure is his darker counterpart. The grin he has on his face is frightening and sends a shiver to Ben.

“I will win Rey over.” He sees his own body start to form underneath him. “I will win over this monster.” Kylo just grins, coy and evil. Ben will win Rey’s heart for sure; she already hates Ren. This will be easy for Ben.

“Good luck, grandson.” The last thing he hears before turns black.

* * *

Rey landed Luke’s X-wing and hopped out of the cockpit. BB-8 rolled towards her, warbling with excitement.

“Beebee-Ate!! You made it!” she said, bending down, checking his antennae, his port covers. He’d come out of the battle with hardly a scratch.

She wandered through the base, taking strength and joy in everyone’s gaiety, but feeling vaguely alone. People clapped her on the back as she passed- word had already spread that the Emperor was dead. Rey wondered is they’d be so quick to congratulate her if they knew she was his granddaughter.

Or maybe they would. Leia and Luke had been the children of Darth Vader, after all. Maybe the good people of the Resistance didn’t care about the nonsense like bloodlines and family history.

Finally, she spotted the people she was looking for. Finn and Poe, shouldering through the crowd, looking for her, too. Their gazes caught.

She wanted to run towards them and embrace them but, something stopped her. As quickly as they saw her, she was gone. Finn and Poe looked at each other, confused; they had just saw their friend, but it seemed like she was never there.

Rey ran to hide. She couldn’t face them and act like everything was okay. Not after the lost of her other part. She knew they wouldn’t believe her about Ben; she didn’t need to tell them but, she wanted someone to understand her pain.

“Hello there.”

Rey jumped around and ignited her lightsaber with no hesitation. She stared down at that man, not believing what her eyes saw.

It’s the _monster_.

“What a lovely greeting for an old friend.” Kylo Ren grinned down at Rey.

“How are you alive?” Rey doesn’t let her guard down, not for one moment.

“That doesn’t matter.”

* * *

Ben appears in the midst of some sort of celebration. People cheering, crying, and laughing, a victory celebration.

He walks around the people, some slapping his back, giving him congratulations, and others offering him a drink. He blends in so easily, that soon changes.

“Watch where you are going.” It’s the trooper. When he makes eye contact with Ben, his smile disappears. “Get away from me!!!!!” Finn pulls out his blaster in an instant and the celebration seems to stop.

Ben raises his hands in fear, “Wait, I’m not Kylo!” he only has his words for defense.

“You lie!!” Poe appears next to Finn, providing back up. “You’re Kylo Ren!!”

* * *

Rey feels a familiar presence and feels the fear. She forgets of Ren and runs to the celebration.

As she runs, she hears Ren’s laughter taunting her. She ignores it and finally reaches the commotion.

“You’re Kylo Ren!!” Poe cocks his blaster and aims it at Ben’s head.

Rey runs in front of Ben, igniting her saber, ready to defend the man who saved her life. She could care less what others think at this moment, but all she can think of is, she will gladly die for this man.

“He isn’t Kylo Ren!” She yells at her friends, tears streaming down her eyes.

Finn and Poe look concerned and confused, yet they don’t lower their weapons. They freeze from surprise and shock. They don’t understand why their friend is defending the enemy.

“Rey. What are you doing?” Finn is the first one to speak.

“This isn’t Kylo Ren.” Rey looks behind her and sees Ben’s face, covered in fear. He looks down at her, his face softens. When their eyes meet, Rey’s heart melts. “This is Ben Solo.” Ben reaches and wipes the tears away.

“Aren’t they the same person?” Poe is still confused, but he finally lowers his blaster. Finn doesn’t, he is still tense.

“Not anymore.”

People scream from behind Finn and Poe, causing them to turn around. What they see, brings back the fear. Both men aim their blasters up at the monster.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Kylo grins, flashing his teeth slightly. The dark side of the Force rolls off of him, causing fear in Rey.

“Kylo…” Ben speaks up, “Leave them alone.” His tone is so serious, it frightens Rey more.

“I don’t have to play nice.” Kylo makes eye contact with Ben. Everyone else seems to disappear as their gazes fight for dominance.

“Leave then.” Ben walks past Rey, mind set on one thing.

“I was here first.” Kylo walks up to Ben. The two giants, neither letting their guards down.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this came out a lot better than I expected. I also am surprised how many people have read my other new story, and just in one day... Y'ALL ARE THE BEST!!!!! If you wanna show that you enjoyed this story, please, give this a kudo, maybe a comment, and just keep reading!!!! 
> 
> Tomorrow I am posting again, and it will be another story, I won't give too much information, but it's gonna be a good one!! 
> 
> Anyways, thank you all again, and have a lovely day!!!!


End file.
